Jasper plus Bella equals Love
by Twilight.Cullen.Lover
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. Edward leaves just like in the story but he leaves because he loves someone else. What if Sam wasnt the one to find Bella in the forest that fateful day? Who found her? Who's the other person in Edwards life? Read to find out.
1. AN

A/N: Ok so I'm final getting back into writing again. I'm so sorry of how long of a break I took everyone. Now just so you all know I have made a few changes to the first chapter. I also plan to move things a little slower then I did before. So yeah I hope you enjoy. I will hopeful have the next chapter or few chapters up by the end of the weekend so enjoy. And please R&R thank you


	2. Chapter 1

"No!! Edward. Why? Why do you have to go?"

"Because, Bella I for one don't love you anymore and for two I want to get away from you, because I don't want to get your hopes up..." "I'm sorry Bella I have to go."

"Good-Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I'll miss you.

I was happy that he couldn't read my mind because I didn't want him to hear how hurt, scared, and mad I was with him. But one thing I knew for sure was that if I ever ran into him again than I wouldn't forgive him too easily. Soon I realized that I followed Ed…him into the forest. But truly I didn't care so I just kept walking until I tripped over something on the ground and fell. It was their, I stayed because I never wanted to go back to the world I came from…not without him by my side. But I knew that would never happen. It soon got dark and cold, but I didn't care how could, I when he left me. Then I heard a noise. It sounded like a twig breaking as someone stepped on it. The sound was close, really close. It was then that I looked up to find the eyes of…..


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer none of these characters belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"Jasper?" what is he doing here? Why isn't he with his family? I thought they had already left.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you Bella. Not with not knowing the truth. I just couldn't" What does he mean; he couldn't leave without me knowing the truth?

"What do you mean Jasper?"

"I mean, Bella, that Edward left because he couldn't hide his feelings for his true love anymore."

What does he mean? Why is he telling me this?

"Bella, he left you because his true love is…Alice!"

I was shocked I would have never guessed that Edward loved Alice, but hey I would have never guess that Edward *flinch* could leave me alone in the woods.

"Alice also left me…Bella, she left me for Edward. I know what your going through Bella. You wont have to go through this only I promise."

After that all I did was cry even more. It hurt, everything did, my heart, soul, mind, and body. As soon as I started crying Jasper came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and just held me while I let it all out. I was very thankful for that.

"Oh my gosh! Charlie! I have to get home."

"I'll take you" Jasper said.

With that he picked me up and started running towards my house.

Jasper's Pov

So much had happened today. First Edward and Alice come out and tell the family about them. Then they tell us that we have to leave Bella.

**Flashback**

Edward and Alice called a family meeting. I don't know why, I was worried had they seen something that was going to harm us? But when they sat down at the table I knew something worse than someone coming after us was coming.

"Everyone I have decided that im going to leave Bella and you all are to leave with me. She isn't safe with us anymore. It's too dangerous for her to be around us." Edward said

"Also Edward and I have something to tell you all." Alice stated

"We are in love." Edward and Alice said at the same time.

My heart broke at that point and I ran out of the house. Nothing worse in my life could happen because it already had. I had lost my lover, my wife, and my best friend.

**End flashback**

It just wasn't right for us to leave Bella. So I stayed and here I am now holding Bella while she cried her heart out.

"Oh my gosh! Charlie! I have to get home." Bella said

"I'll take you."

With that I picked her up and started running towards her house.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer none of these characters belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Bella's Pov

Soon I was at my house. I opened the door to find a scared looking Charlie and half the town in my living room.

(A.N) Bella: regular Charlie: _italics_

"_Oh thank God!"_

"Dad what's going on?"

"_Well sense you have been missing for nearly the whole day I got the town together to start a search party. I was worried."_

"Oh! I'm sorry dad; Jasper found me and brought me home." I said as I gave Charlie a hug.

"_Where were you?"_

"…The woods."

"_Why were you there?"_

"Because Edward took me their too talk and then kind of…left me there."

"_HE WHAT!"_

"But Jasper found me so I'm ok."

"_What did he talk to you about?"_

"Well he broke up with me."

"_In the woods?"_

"…Yes"

"_Ok, well thank you everyone, but as you can see Bella is safe. You guys can all go home now if you wish." _

With that everyone started to leave.

"Well Bella I'm going to head out ok." Jasper said.

"Wait a minute." Charlie said.

"Yes, sir?" Jasper said.

"Why don't you stay for dinner you must be starving?" Charlie asked.

Me and Jasper both looked at each other, I could tell that he didn't want to eat human food.

"Ok, well thank you sir, I would love that." Jasper said.

"Oh please call me Charlie, Jasper no need to be formal with me." Charlie stated.

"Ok…Charlie." Jasper stated

With that I moved into the kitchen to start making food. I looked through the fridge to find something to make and I decided on steak! Jasper would like it seeing as I would make his steak almost rare. Both Charlie and Jasper moved into the living room and were talking about the game that was on. About 30 minutes later I yelled out to them to tell them that dinner was ready.

As they made there way into the kitchen I could see Jasper's face turn form happiness to disgust. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" My dad asked.

"Nothing just laughing" I said.

With that we sat down and started to eat. Jasper didn't look to happy, but he pushed through it.

(A.N) Bella: regular Charlie:_ italics_ Jasper: **bold**

_"Jasper, I would like to thank you for finding Bella"_

**"You're welcome"**

_"So how are you doing Bella?"_

"I'm ok; dad still trying to comprehend that Edward left me."

**"Charlie, I want you to know that Edward didn't just leave Bella."**

"Jasper don't, he doesn't need to know."

**"Yes he does."**

_"Just tell me Jasper."_

**"Edward left Bella for Alice."**

"_I knew that boy was no good. But wait weren't you going out with Alice, _

_Jasper?"_

"**Yes, I was Charlie."**

At this point I could see Charlie realize what had happened and I could see Jasper's face fall as he remembered what he just lost.

_"Well you're both better off without them."_

I knew my dad was trying his hardest to be nice and sympathetic, and he was doing a great job.

_"So where are you staying Jasper?"_

**"At my house."**

"_Alone?"_

**"Yes."**

"_Well no you aren't, I don't think anyone should be alone. You can stay here in the empty bedroom Jasper."_

"**Are you sure Charlie I really don't mind staying by myself."**

"_Yes I'm sure Jasper."_

"**Well thank you Charlie, that's very nice of you."**

Wow I can't believe that my dad just offered Jasper our spare room. I'm actually really excited that he is going to be staying here with us. But it does mean that he is going to have to keep up eating human food. This should be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer none of these characters belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Bella's Pov

After dinner Jasper and I went over to his house to get some stuff that he would need for night. This is going to be very interesting me and Jasper sleeping in the same house…well I'll be sleeping and he will be acting like he is.

"Jasper how are we going to get all of your stuff to my house if all you have is a motercyle?" I asked

"Well we're going to use the truck that I have to move my stuff over." Jasper said.

"You have a truck!" I said.

"Yup." Jasper stated.

Wow I never would have thought Jasper to be the truck type of person but then again I don't really know him that much so there are probably a lot of things that will surprise me. I really do like the idea of having Jasper staying with us, it should be very interesting.

"Why are you so excited Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I'm just excited because you're going to be staying with us and it's going to interesting that's all."

"Oh ok well yes it will be interesting."

We finally arrived at his house. It was very saddening all the memories are coming back and I don't like it at all. With that I started to cry.

"It's ok Bella, come here." Jasper stated.

We sat on the top step of the porch and Jasper just held me as I cried. Man I hate it when I cry like this but I just can't help it right now. I hope this pain that I feel goes away soon, because this pain that he left me with sucks.

"Come on Bella lets get my stuff and then get out of here ok." Jasper said.

"Ok." I said

With that we went into the house and up to his room. Surprisingly everything was already packed and labeled. Either it was Esme or Alice who did this. I miss Esme and Charlise so much. I just don't understand how they could leave me here and listen to him I just don't understand. Hell I don't understand how the relationship between Alice and him came to be. Then again I don't want to understand, not right now at least. During this time I was thinking Jasper had already moved everything that he needed into the truck.

"You ready to go?" Jasper asked.

"Yup." I stated.

"Ok do you think you can take my truck while I drive my motorcycle back to your house?" Jasper asked me.

"Yup I can do that." I told him.

So after that I started moving towards his truck which was really nice it was a Ford, black, four door. (A.N. pic of truck on my profile). So I climbed into the truck and started it up and followed Jasper out of the drive way and back to my house. We soon arrived back at my house, but when I arrived at my house I realized that my truck was gone, the crusier was still there. So maybe Charlie took my truck but I don't know why.

"Jasper, do you know where my truck is?" I asked him.

"Yup, you just got out of it." Jasper stated.

"No! That is your truck not mine." I said.

"No it's your truck Bella, your old one was about to die so I told your dad that I would let you have my truck. Besides I never use it anyway, so you will get good use out of it." Jasper told me.

"No I want my old truck back." I said.

"I'm sorry Bella but the dealership just picked it up." Charlie said as he walked out the door to help us move stuff into the house.

"This is so not fare." I stated.

"Life isn't fare Bella." Jasper said.

So after I got over the fact that they totally pulled a fast one on me with giving me a new truck, I started to help them move things into Jasper's room. His room was small but it was a good size, it had a full sized bed in it with plenty of room around it. The room also had a dresser and television. Once we got all of Jasper's boxes up to his room I looked at the clock and realized that it was really late. So I told Jasper and Charlie that I was going to head to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer none of these characters belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer**

So the next morning I woke up to Jasper staring at me.

"What are you doing in my room Jasper?" I asked

"Watching you sleep. It's very interesting." Jasper said

"How is me sleeping interesting?" I asked Jasper.

"Well it's interesting because you talk in your sleep." Jasper stated

"What did I say this time?" I asked him.

"Nothing to important." He told me

"If you say so." I stated

So after that I asked him to leave so I could get ready for the day. He said he would have breakfast waiting for me downstairs when I got done. As I got into the shower I started to think about what has happened in the past few days. First _he_ leaves me in the forest for my best-friend…well I guess ex-best friend now. Then Jasper finds me in the woods and brings me home, just so I can find the whole town in my living room, about to go out looking for me. Then I stayed up almost the whole night and now I'm here getting dressed.

After I got dressed I headed down stairs and the smell that meant me was amazing.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked Jasper.

"Eggs, bacon, French toast, and fresh orange juice." Jasper said

"Sounds really good." I said.

"Yeah it does sound good, but it will probably taste better to you then to me." Jasper stated.

"Yeah it most likely will. Thank you Jasper for making me breakfast." I told him.

"You're welcome Bella, anytime." Jasper told me.

With that I started to eat the breakfast Jasper had made me. It was really, really good. I kind of wish that I would be able to have this kind of breakfast everyday.

"Jasper this is really good. How did you learn to cook this well?" I asked him.

"Well my birth mom taught me how to cook when I was little and I kind of just remembered how to even through all my vampire years." Jasper told me.

"Oh wow well that's cool. Do you enjoy cooking Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I do. It brings out the human in me and I love it. It also brings back some very fond memories of me and my mother in the kitchen cooking. I loved those times. Not that I don't love still being alive and being here with you but I just wish I could be with my family right now." Jasper told me.

"Wow, well I'm glad you like cooking so much Jasper. We should make something together sometime. And you are with family Jasper, you have family with you no matter where you go." I told him.

"How? How do I have family with me no matter where I go?" He asked me.

"Well you have me. You have Esme, Charlise, Emmett, and Rose. Also you have the family that you had a long time ago looking down on you and watching over you." I told him.

"Well yeah I guess your right Bella, thank you. And your more than family to me Bella, you really are." Jasper said.

I wonder what he meant by I'm more than family to him? I'm not sure what he meant by it but I like the way it sounded. Wait I what? Hmm…does this mean I'm starting to fall for Jasper? No it couldn't he is like a brother to me. A big, strong, muscular, handsome brother. Wow I can't believe I just thought that. I must be going crazy for me to have thought that. He is your brother Bella, just your brother.

"Hey if you don't leave now your going to be late to school." Jasper told me.

"Oh yeah thank you Jasper I would have so missed school today if you hadn't reminded me." I told him.

"Well your welcome Bella." He said.

With that I was out the door and heading to school. Today should be interesting. Mainly because none of the Cullen's will be there and I will have to answer a lot of questions. But then I thought of something, why isn't Jasper going to school? So I walked back into the house to find him and ask him why he wasn't going to school or if he planed on even going anymore. I walked up the stairs and to Jasper's room I knocked on the door and there was no answer so I just walked in thinking that he could smell me so he knew it was me coming in. What I saw was mind boggling.


End file.
